Raindrops
by Alice001
Summary: Rukia wants Ichigo to come and play in the rain with her...please R&R! IchiRuki!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is my first IchiRuki one-shot. So please review so I know how I did!

I hope you like it!

-----

Raindrops

-----

From inside her closet, she heard the pitter patter of the rain falling against the windowsill. She guessed that it was around midnight, though she was not completely sure. As she lay warm and cozy in her blankets, her mind wandered off to the tall boy with orange hair that slept peacefully in the bed next to her closet. Suddenly the raindrops got louder, the girl realized that she never really had played in the rain before and now more than ever she wanted to. She wanted to run around in the rain with _him_.

She forcefully opened the closet door and slid gracefully out. She tiptoed to his bed and kneeled before him. The pale moonlight from his open window shone onto his face, which lit his features up. She thought that it was nice to see his face with a peaceful smile instead of a scowl. She gazed at him for a few moments before she put her petite hands on his broad shoulders. She shook them hard and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Rukia? What are you doing up?" He questioned while he sat up and began to stretch his sleeping muscles. Rukia smiled brightly up at him and stood up.

"Ichigo, I want to play in the rain. Will you come with me?" She asked and Ichigo replaced his peaceful smile with his usual scowl.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night because you want to play in the rain? Are you crazy? Why the hell would you wake me up for something as stupid as that?! If you want to go than go! Don't ruin my sleep because of it!" Ichigo half whispered half yelled.

Ruika didn't flinch at the tone and level of his voice, instead she hung her head sadly. She really wanted to play in the rain…with Ichigo. She pulled her head back up to stare at him with an angry expression on her face now. She crossed her arms over she chest and let out a breath of air with a huff. She stomped her foot and turned away from him.

"Fine! Don't come! I thought I would be nice and ask you before I went, but I'm sorry I disturbed you from your valuable sleep!" Rukia yelled and walked out of Ichigo's room angrily. She slammed the door and Ichigo prayed that no one heard it.

Ichigo settled back into his bed and tried to fall asleep, but thoughts of Rukia being out there…alone…prevented him from getting back to his slumber. He kept tossing and turning, worrying about Rukia. What if a Hollow came? Did she bring her sword? What if someone was out there…bothering her? Ichigo tried for a couple of more minutes, trying to go back to sleep, but no use. The small violet-eyed girl kept haunting his mind. Ichigo leapt out of bed and ran outside.

Rukia was running around in the rain with her arms spread out wide. She lowered her arms, when Ichigo came running out, and jumped into a huge puddle sending water flying in every direction. She pretended not to notice Ichigo (who now stood behind her) while she continued to jump on top of things and run around like a little girl.

Ichigo smirked and crossed his arms and continued to watch the girl, not bothering to get angry over the fact that she was now dripping wet. Ruika suddenly came over and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her into the puddle she recently jumped in. She wiped a few wet strands out of her face and Ichigo noticed how happy Ruika truly was out here.

"Ichigo! Isn't this fun?" She asked while the rain started up harder. Rukia tilted her head to the sky and watched the raindrops fall onto her face. She closed her eyes and threw every other feeling away expect for the feeling of the cool raindrops hitting her face. Ichigo walked slowly towards Rukia. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Ruika opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Rukia…let's go back in," Ichigo said and began walking towards the house.

"No! I'm staying out here," Rukia said stubbornly and took a seat on a nearby bench. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Death God.

"You'll catch a cold." Ichigo stated and Rukia shook her head sending her wet strands all around her. A few stuck to her face.

"I don't catch colds," Rukia said and held her palm out and let the rain hit her skin. She smiled as the rain started collecting around her. Ichigo stood there, rooted in his spot for a while before he walked back to Rukia. He sighed and sat down beside her. Rukia lowered her and hand, but she grasped Ichigo's instead. Ichigo and Rukia both had a slight pink tint to their faces as they both stared out in front of them.

Ichigo knew that he loved Rukia, he loved her for quite sometime now. He didn't have enough courage to tell her though. Maybe it was fear of rejection. But the raindrops, the small crystal liquid that spilt from the sky, gave him strength. He looked back to Rukia who was staring at him. He squeezed her hand and Rukia's pink tint became more apparent.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke softly to her, like she was child trying to run away. "Let's go back in, I don't want you to catch a cold." He pulled her up when she didn't respond. As he led her back to the house Rukia stopped him.

"What?" He asked slight annoyance in his voice.

Rukia placed a small kiss on his lips and when she pulled away Ichigo was in shock, but Rukia gave no time for Ichigo to recover because she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. Ichigo smiled down at Rukia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, for coming out in the rain with me Ichigo…" Rukia said and Ichigo kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Ichigo confessed with a smile and Rukia's head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Wh-what did you say?" She asked and Ichigo began to panic. The fear of rejection was creeping up on his shoulder, but she saw the rain still falling and he took a deep breath.

"I said that I love you." He repeated and Rukia kissed him again.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Ichigo smiled and lifted her effortlessly up into his arms. He carried her back to his room and placed on his bed. It didn't matter of both of them were soaking wet. Rukia fell asleep in a matter of minutes, while Ichigo walked over to the window and watched the rainfall.

Those raindrops had given him courage. Those raindrops had changed his life. Those raindrops had given him love.

_Raindrops are falling_

_My love is calling_

_Running out into the rain_

_I'm trying to contain _

_My wildly beating heart_

_For she is a work of art_

_Raindrops are falling_

My love is calling

------

I hope no one has used that poem before…cause I kinda just made it up.

Hated it? Loved it? (I hope you loved it!!!)

Please review? I'll have the biggest smile in the world of you do! I'll be very very happy. And it'll help me too! Soooo please review??

Oh and please tell me what you thought about the poem!!


End file.
